metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Boom
The Sonic Boom is the Charge Combo for the Annihilator Beam. It appears only in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The Sonic Boom is an incredibly powerful weapon that distorts the fabric of time and space.File:Metroidprime2.jpg Description The Sonic Boom is one of the most powerful weapons in Samus's arsenal (along with the Power Bomb and the Screw Attack). It uses a charged Annihilator shot, 5 Missiles and 30 Light and Dark Beam Ammo. This attack explodes as a giant wall of Light and Dark energy. Unlike the Darkburst and Sunburst, the Sonic Boom is an extremely fast projectile, instantly reaching its target once fired and detonating on impact. .]] The attack is unloaded from the Arm Cannon as a small cluster of sonic energy. This cluster travels very fast until reaching a target. It then erupts as a large sonic wall, that shatters and causes a ripple through reality. The surface that has been hit appears warped and cracked, as if looking through a cracked glass pane. The Sonic Boom emits translucent waves and a high pitched screeching sound, until it eventually dissipates. This attack deals large damage to both Light Aether and Dark Aether enemies and can easily hit mobile targets (as well as incinerating weaker enemies), making it a very versatile attack. The downsides, however, are that it puts a huge drain on Samus' resources, and it is not as damaging as the Sunburst / Darkburst would be against enemies that are weak to a particular element while resisting the other. This is especially true of most Dark Aether creatures and Darklings, which take greater damage from the Sunburst. The Sonic Boom is located in Ing Cache 2, and requires the Screw Attack and Annihilator Beam to reach. Inventory data Trivia *If used immediately after the final battle with Dark Samus starts, it will take off enough health to instantly force her into phase 2 of the battle. *If the Sonic Boom is hacked in Multiplayer , the "ripple" effect will not show. Instead, a large black circle with an orange ring and with small black holes around it will be displayed, but only when the shot lands on an object or wall. This effect may resemble its beta version. **An opposing player will be burned to death if hit. **If an opposing player takes damage and somehow survives the blast, that player will apparently be covered with electrical energy similar to the Wave Beam's effects. This can only effectively be seen on a non-hit character's screen(s). *In real life, a sonic boom is the sound associated with the shock waves created by an object traveling in midair faster than the speed of sound. Sonic booms generate enormous amounts of sound energy, sounding much like an explosion. *In the data of the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the Sonic Boom was the name of the charged Annihilator Beam, known as Disruptor in the final game, and Imploder was the name of the Charge Combo. Unused scan data exists in the game: :"The Imploder is the Annihilator Charge Combo. It sends a blast of entangling dark matter, which then implodes in a burst of whitehot energy. :Samus's Notes: :Imploder costs 10 Missiles to fire, along with Light and Dark ammo. :The Imploder is most effective against multiple targets in an area." Gallery Metroidprime2.jpg|Dark Samus' final battle was designed around the Sonic Boom, according to Mark Pacini. Image:Sonic_Boom_Item_Form.jpg|The Sonic Boom in its Item form. Sonic_boom.png|Sonic Boom as it is released from the Arm Cannon. Image:Sonic_Boom_test_2.png|The Sonic Boom begins to glow purple and expand as it fades. References ru:Звуковой Удар Category:Beam Combos Category:Dark Agon Wastes